


Walk In The Park

by ThisIsMiya



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe, labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMiya/pseuds/ThisIsMiya
Summary: Tony’s in labor with Morgan and has his loving wife Pepper to help him through it.This work is explicit due to language.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice

“Pepper? Pepper are you in there?”

Pepper sighed, quickly bunching up the papers on her desk and sliding them back into a folder. She went to the door and pulled it open. “Yes, Nat?”

“Tony’s crying. He was in the lab doing something and Steve pulled him out, saying it was dangerous. Don’t know what went wrong. He just started crying.” She said, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. 

Pepper frowned. “Is he alright?”

Nat nodded. “I think so. Just hormones, I’m guessing. Locked himself in your room.”

“That’s alright. Where’s Steve?”

“Waiting outside the door.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Nat nodded and took off down the hall towards the training room. Figures, she was probably engaged in combat with Clint.

Pepper took the elevator to their room and endured the horrible music Tony decided to play in there. She finally reached their room to find Steve sitting on the floor outside the door. He stood up quickly when he saw her.

“I swear I didn’t mean it!” he said quickly. “I saw him in the lab, and his experiment was on fire and I just got worried about the baby, put the fire out and brought him outside! I promise!” He held his hands out in front of him, as if to show he meant no harm.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Pepper said, “I know. It’s okay. His hormones are just all over the place because he’s nesting. Just let me handle it next time though, yeah?”

Steve nodded miserably and walked away, feet dragging across the hallway.

Pepper knocked on the door. “Tony, sweetheart, it’s me, Pepper.”

She could hear the muffled sobs and sniffles from within the door. “Oh, Tony, it’s alright baby boy, just open the door for me, okay?”

She heard the lock on the door click and hesitantly stepped inside, only to be hit by Tony flinging himself at her. He sobbed even harder, pushing his face against her chest to muffle his sobs.

Pepper led him to their bed, his nest, and laid down with him, tucking him under her chin. She gently rubbed his back as he cried. He grabbed a fistful of her shirt and looked up at her. “P-pepper.” he hiccuped. 

She shushed him, smoothing his hair. “It’s alright.”

Tony’s sobs eventually quieted to soft sniffles. He let go of her shirt and placed a hand on his bump while the other reached for her hand. “Mind telling me what happened now?”

Tony sat up, wiping his eyes. “I was in the lab. I was just so bored and then Steve had to come in and ruin everything!” He sniffled. “I just wanted to do something. Anything would have been fine if it wasn’t just sitting around all day long. 

Pepper hugged him to her chest. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Tony pouted, pulling his shirt down in a vain attempt to cover his distended stomach. He winced and brought a hand to rub at his bump. “Baby’s kicking. Hard.” He rubbed a spot on his stomach.

Pepper brought her hand to replace his and rubbed the tight skin. “I’m sorry, Tony. It’ll be soon though.”

He sighed. “I know, but that’s what everyone’s been saying.” He started to get frustrated. “But nothing’s happening and all I can do is wait!”

“I know, I’m sorry, honey. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Pepper asked.

“Yes, Mrs. Stark?”

“When’s the estimated time of arrival for the package?” Tony cut in. 

Pepper sighed. “It’s not a package, love, it’s a baby. It’s Morgan.”

“You should be going into labor in approximately three hours with recession to your nest in five.”

“Three hours?” he gasped. 

“Yes, Mr. Stark. With your changes in hormones and-”

“That’s enough, F.R.I.D.A.Y., thank you.” Pepper said as the man burst into tears at the knowledge.

Tony sobbed. “It said at least a week last night!”

Hugging her husband to her chest, Pepper kissed the top of his head. “It’s alright, lovely. Here, why don’t you take a little nap before the contractions start up, hmm? I’ll let Bruce know in the meantime.”

“No.”

“No?”

He tugged on her sleeve. “Stay with me.” he said petulantly. “I can’t sleep if you’re not here.”

“Just wait a minute Tony, while I go tell Bruce.”

Tony whined. “No.”

“I’ve got to leave, lovely, and tell Bruce.” 

She started to stand and Tony fully upright. “Then I’ll come with you.”

Pepper sighed. “Okay.”

Tony stood up slowly, cracking his back and latching onto Pepper’s arm. “I’m ready.”

Tony sat on the exam table, feeling rather exposed, even though it was just Bruce. “I just want to take a nap.” he pouted.

Pepper kissed the top of his head. “I know, sweet pea. But Bruce just wants to make sure the baby’s healthy and in the right position. You’ll be in labor soon and it’s better to do this while you’re still comfortable.”

“I wouldn’t say comfortable.” Tony grumbled. “The damn kid’s taking up all the space in my body and I’m pretty fucking sure you have no idea how it feels.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow. “That’s right.”

Tony glared. “So don’t you dare assume or think you have any idea how I feel because you don’t and you never will.”  
Bruce looked worried. “Tony, don’t say anything you’ll regret.”

“Anything I regret? You know what I regret?”

Silence. All that could be heard was Tony’s harsh breathing.

Pepper took a deep breath, steeling herself. “What?”

“Marrying you,” he spat.

“Tony,” Bruce warned.

He was no longer listening to anyone. He was completely blinded with rage.

“Go fuck yourself, Pepper.”

Pepper kept her cool as Tony yelled at her, but the part where he’d said he regretted marrying her stung.

She knew deep down that he was just upset and couldn’t control his emotions and for that reason, she didn’t dare say anything. She just quietly left the room and started walking. She wasn’t really sure where she was going until she found herself in the la, standing in front of one of Tony’s failed experiments. 

She began to clean the area, tossing out anything that had been burnt beyond repair. Soon enough, because the motions were quite familiar by now, she’d finished. The shattered glass, the scorch marks, the 

“Pepper?”

Steve. 

“What are you doing down here? I thought you were with Tony?” He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her gaze.

Pepper sighed. “He’s in a mood.” she said. “And he’s rather upset with me right now.”

Steve looked up, surprised. “Oh, I’ll just leave then. Unless you’d like to talk about it?”

She smiled. “I appreciate it, Steve, but I’m fine.”

Steve left quietly. “I’ll just...get back to Bucky then.”

As soon as he left, Pepper found her walking back to her and Tony’s room. She made their bed and as soon as she’d sat down on the freshly made sheets, Tony came bursting into the room, tears streaming down his face. He ran and knocked her back onto their bed.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I promise!”

“It’s alright.” she said automatically.

Eyes red and slightly puffy from crying, Tony shook his head miserably, tears rolling down his face. “But it’s not! And I didn’t mean any of it, I swear! I was just upset, and I lashed out-”

Pepper silenced him with a kiss to his cheek. “I know, sweetheart. Did you finish your check-up with Bruce?”

He looked slightly guilty at that. “Well, no.” He frowned. “He started to continue, but I could tell he was upset with me, which is ridiculous, because I haven’t done anything to him, but that’s besides the point.”

“So we had a bit of a chat before he started the exam and then he put on his gloves and then I just couldn’t do it. I suspect it has something to do with you.”

Pepper smiled. “Either way, we should get you back down there to finish your check up.”f

Tony rolled his eyes. “Naturally.”

Pepper brought Tony back down to Bruce, who seemed mildly surprised they’d come back down so quickly, as he was talking to one of his experiments.

“Bruce?”

He jumped at the sound of Pepper’s voice. “Yes? Sorry. I was...umm...let’s finish the exam, yes?”

Tony laid down on the table, with a sheet cover the absence of his maternity pants and boxers. “I need you to relax, Tony, or I won’t be able to do the exam.”

He snorted. “Well excuse me for not being so happy about my colleague's fingers going up my ass.”

Pepper touched him lightly on the arm. “Tony, honey, he’s doing it for you and the baby. Just give it a rest.”

Tony groaned and laid back. He suddenly stiffed, reaching out for Pepper instinctively. She held on as Bruce finished his invasive exam.

“Good news, Tony.” he said, taking off his gloves and trashing them. “The baby’s in the right position and healthy as can be. You’re all set for delivery.”

“Great.” he said. “So all that’s left is just to go through hours of pain for a little tiny screaming human that will only be in my way.”

F.R.I.D.A.Y. had been correct. Just about three hours after the A.I. had effectively freaked out the billionaire, Tony experienced his first contraction laying in bed with Pepper.

She’d known before it happened; she could feel his body tensing in preparation even if his brain hadn’t caught on. 

He squeezed her hand during the thirty seconds it lasted, and after, brushed it off and pretended it never happened. She was fine with that. If he wasn’t ready to accept the fact he was going into labor, she’d wait until he was. 

That time came an hour and a half later, when he could no longer keep quiet and was drawn to his nest for the duration of the birth. 

“Peppeeerrrrrr,” he said, dragging out her name though a particularly difficult contraction.

“I know, sweetheart.” she said, letting him grip onto her. “I know and I’m sorry.”

Tony whimpered. “I want-I want…”

Pepper smiled knowingly. “To go to your nest. Well, off we go love. Lead the way.”

She helped him up and he made a beeline towards their closet, where he’d made his nest. 

Considering Tony’s wealth and frivolousness, they had a sizable closet. There was a mattress in the center, with lots of blankets scattered about on the edges of it and atop. He had a few of Pepper’s shirts here and there and lots of pillows. His favorite thing, he’d said, was the fact it was dark and small and felt safe. 

He went in and slid underneath the covers and beckoned Pepper to him. Bruce soon followed. Tony whined at the intruder. 

“I’m sorry, Tony, but I have to check your dilation. And this might be the last exam you let me have before you shut everyone out but Pepper.”

Tony whimpered but obediently crawled out of the blankets and nestled back into Pepper’s embrace, letting his legs fall open. 

Bruce came quickly did his exam as Tony squirmed, turning his head into Pepper’s face.

He sat back. “Six centimeters Tony. You’re almost there.”

He nodded, crawling back under the blankets and wrapping his arms around his bump.

“Thank you, Bruce.” Pepper said. “That will be it for today, I think.”

Taking the message, the scientist ducked out. 

“Pepper.” Tony groaned, curling into her. “Hurts.”

Pepper shushed him, smoothing back his hair. “Only a bit more.”

“Talk to me,” he begged.

“About what?”

“Anything.”

“I never thought I’d be in a relationship with a billionaire,” she started. “I thought they were all self entitled little egotistical money makers.”

She kissed his nose. “But that is very far from what you are.”

He relaxed. “Want to get in the water?”

“Yeah. Before I don’t want to leave.”

Pepper stood, helping him up. “I’ll go in the water. Why don’t you walk around for a bit?”

Tony stood and waddled around their room for a bit and Pepper filled the bath in their en-suite.

She came out, wrapping her arms around his chest, just above his bump. “Ready?” 

He leaned his head back onto her shoulder. “Yeah.”

They slowly made their way over to the tub, the scent of lavender, which Tony found calming, got stronger as they approached. They had to pause once in a while to wait out his contractions.

“It’ll be just fine, Tony.” she said through a particularly grueling contraction. “Just relax.”


	2. No Pain, No Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labor’s not as fun as Tony thought it would be. It’s not even remotely close to the pain he’d originally compared it to. Not even close.

“Pepper!” 

He clung to her as if his life depended on it. 

She shushed him, rubbing his back. “It’s alright. Just breathe for me, love.”

Tony gasped for air, hardly registering her words. He splashed in the water, sending waves spilling onto the marble tile. “Tony? Pepper? You alright on there?” Bruce’s voice called. “Hello?”

Tony hissed in response. 

“Sorry Bruce, I don’t think he’s umm...yeah.”

“I understand.” he said, backing away.

Tony whimpered, claiming Pepper’s attention once again. She reached over the edge of the tub to card her fingers through his hair. She gave a lighthearted laugh. “You’re all sweaty, sweetheart. Let’s get you freshened up.”

She took a washcloth and dabbed his face with it. She ran it over his body, splashing a bit of the warm water up to his neck. He moaned. 

“I could get used to this.”

The redhead pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Maybe once in a while.” she said.

Suddenly, he stiffened. “Shit.”

Pepper continued to rub the warm water over his body. “Just breathe through it. Through the pain.”

“Oh-oh-oh. OH!”

Keeping a strong face for her husband who was slowly falling apart, Pepper chose not to react, and kept a straight face as he thrashed in the water. She quickly wet the washcloth with cool water from the bathroom sink and placed it on his forehead.

The pain ebbed and Tony leaned back against the smooth wall of the tub once again. Eyes closed, he asked, “Wash my hair for me?”

She smiled. “Of course.”

Pumping some of Tony’s rather expensive shampoo into her hand, Pepper massaged it into his scalp, suds quickly forming. Tony sighed. 

“I’m going to miss this.”

Her fingers momentarily stopped scrubbing and Tony whined. She continued to wash his hair. “Miss what?”

“This. You and me time.”

“We’ll get plenty of you and me time. Just with the baby too.”

Tony snorted. “I meant like just you and me time. And sex.”

She giggled. “Sex?”

Tony let his eyes slip closed again. “Yeah. Sex. Like intercourse. Hanky panky. Doing the dirty.”

“I get it.” Pepper said, filling a bucket up with water. “I know what you’re saying. I just don’t know what you’re getting at.” She dumped the pail over his hair, rinsing out the soap. 

“The baby’s going to come. Probably today. And then we’ll have a screaming child around the place.” He took a breath and waited out the contraction. He reached for Pepper’s hand and squeezed. “And don’t get me wrong, I’m really excited to be a dad...but I really will miss our...intimacy.”

“Don’t think that just because I have one more person in my life who I will love doesn’t mean I’m going to love you any less.” She kissed him gently. “And of course, we can still have a few nights to ourselves every now and again.”

Tony’s eyes watered. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course I do! You will always be my first true love, Tony. Don’t forget that.”

Tears linked from the corners of his eyes and Pepper pulled him in for a tight hug. “Don’t cry, my love.”

Pepper sighed, petting Tony’s hair. “Let’s get you nice and dry, yeah? And you can go back to your nest.”

She helped him out of the tub but Tony batted away her hands. “I can do it myself, Pepper. Stop suffocating me!”

She raised an eyebrow but backed away. He dried himself off and waddled away to his nest, shutting Pepper out. “You can leave me alone now.”

She smiled softly, going to sit on their couch and setting a seven minute timer.

Seven minutes later, Tony called for her. “Pepper? Are you still here? I’m sorry. Please come back?”

She stood, and walked over to her husband, who was crouched in the doorframe, waiting for her. “HIi, lovely.”

Tony beckoned her inside and she laid down with him in the nest as he was assaulted with contraction after contraction.

“I’m not so sure I want a baby anymore.” Tony said, panting through a contraction.

Pepper laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Why is that?”

“Because labor is shit.” he said simply. “But also, my dad fucked up with me. What if I fuck up with Morgan?”

Pepper hummed thoughtfully. “That’s all speculation though, isn’t it? Why don’t we think about that when we get there?”

He let her hold him. “But...I’m scared.” He admitted. 

She kissed his temple. “It’s alright. Me too.”

He took a deep breath. The pain crashed over him and he gasped. “Pepper!”

“I’m right here, Tony, and I’m not going anywhere.” she promised, stroking his sweaty hair. “Just let it be, sweetheart.”

It came to a slow end. “I want to walk.” Tony said, starting to stand. “It’s stuffy in here.”

Pepper raised an eyebrow but followed her husband out of the closet. As soon as he was out of the room, he stopped. “I’m sorry. Was anyone going to tell me it’s Tuesday already? Anyone?”

Pepper laid a hand on his shoulder, effectively placating him. “Well, you slept through the night and that’s kind of how time works.”

“You know what? Do you know what, Pepper?” He glared, walking back to push an accusing finger into her chest. “Fuck you. I’m in labor with your damn child and you can’t even be nice. Fuck. You.”

He stormed out of the room. 

Bruce came in through the open door, staring wide-eyed at her. “Did...did something happen?”

The red-head shrugged. “Just mood swings. He’s sensitive. Don’t worry Bruce. I’m fine. I know he really doesn’t mean it.”

“Oh. Okay.” And he walked out of the room.

Sighing, Pepper sat down on the bed. She knew he was hurting, which is why he was lashing out, but it’d be nice if he considered how she felt for a brief moment. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

“Yes, Mrs. Stark?” The A.I.’s response came.

“Where is Tony right now?”

“Mr. Stark is with Dr. Banner in the lab. He is getting an exam done.”

“Is he alright?”

“Mr. Stark is in a good physical condition. He is fatigued but will be fine for the continuation of his labor.”

“Mentally?”

“Heart rate and blood pressure are all normal.”

“Thank you, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

\----

Tony gave her his best death stare as she entered their room once again. As soon as he saw her in the lab, he fled and ran to their room. Bruce shrugged and suggested it was to do with instincts.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” he said.

Pepper waved her hand dismissively. “Too bad. You need to stop being such a baby and relax, because we’re about to have our own baby.”

He opened his mouth to add on a snarky reply, but thought better of it and closed his mouth. He narrowed his eyes at her. “Fine.”

He took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry.”

Pepper smiled. “It’s alright, love.”

Tony shifted, then arched his back off the bed. He reached for his wife desperately. “Hurts!”

She petted his hair and suddenly he gasped. “Oh God! Oh God!”

His T-shirt clung to his sweaty body and he blindly reached out for Pepper. “Pepper? Pepper! God! Fuck! Pepper!”

Putting his outburst at the back of her mind, she held him and the pain wracked his body, squeezing with a vice-like grip around his middle. 

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as the contraction came to a slow end. He relaxed into her embrace. “That one was really bad.”

“You’re making progress then.” Pepper supplied. 

Tony nodded and pushed himself off the bed. “Would...will you dance with me?”

She couldn’t help it; she burst out laughing. “You want to dance? Now?”

Tony pouted, crossing his arms over his bump. “Yeah. Got a problem with that?”

Pepper came over to him, rubbing his shoulders. “Of course not.” she said. “I thought you had a problem with dancing.”

Tony ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to play some waltz music. What he’d had in mind hadn’t really been dancing--it was more like the billionaire hanging off of his wife’s shoulders as he swayed his hips to the slow beat of the music. 

The contractions came and went, but he was able to focus on the music and being able to open up his hips he found to be relieving. 

He suddenly stopped swaying and stood up. “I want to be on the ball.” he said.

And so Pepper saw to it that his yoga ball was brought out and he could sit on it comfortably.

Tony found it much better for his back. He was able to open up his hips like he was standing but didn’t have to but so much pressure and strain on his back. 

Pepper was behind him, massaging the knots out of his lower back. She’d switch to his front when he had a contraction, so he could see her, and keep him grounded through the pain. 

“He’s doing good.” Bruce called from the other side of the room.

Tony hissed at him. “Shut up Bruce!”

Pepper placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, love. He’s just trying to support you.”

Tony scowled, until his face suddenly melted into a grimace. Then shock.

“Shit! I’ve got to push!”


End file.
